Wedding Receptions
by snmwordbender
Summary: At Fleur's wedding Hermione wasn't quite sure if she was ready to handle anymore of Harry and Ron's talk of Quidditch. But then she sees a familiar Quidditch player and the night is so much brighter.


Weddings. Hermione wasn't quite sure what to think of them. They could be dreadfully boring and bloody long. Though at the same time it could be fun to dress up a bit and watch the bride walk down the aisle in a breathing-taking dress.

Now receptions were an entirely different matter. Everyone could talk freely and feast upon the many delicacies and beverages.

Then there was the dancing.

Though Hermione was known for her love of books and overwhelming knowledge she most certainly loved to dance.

At the moment though she was having a reprieve from twirling about the dance floor and sitting beside Harry and Ron.

_Ronald_, she could have scoffed, but made sure not to voice her scornful reprimand aloud. She was not his mother and knew that she had no place to discipline him. Also, she knew that no matter how many times she did try to tell him that he would never come to understand that food was not supposed to be present in one's mouth when talking.

"I'm going to get a drink," she told her two companions, raising her voice slightly above the music.  
>They both nodded absently in her direction before returning to the subject.<p>

She refrained from rolling her eyes as she thought, "No doubt they're talking about Quidittch. Are they incapable of speaking about anything else?"

Hermione shook her head sadly as she wove through the small crowd, sparing smiles as she passed and bobbing her head in greeting. She reached the refreshment table and eagerly grabbed a punch. She paused a moment, wondering if the twins had spiked it before shrugging her shoulders. At the moment, she frankly didn't care.

She threw back the glass, somewhat thankful and at the same time remorseful that she didn't feel any alcohol burn down her throat. She knew it would not do to get tipsy, but really, Harry and Ron had been starting to give her a headache with all their talk of nonsense.

She then chuckled as a stray thought popped into her head with the image of two puppy-eyed twins looking up at a ranting Mrs. Weasley to be on their best behavior. That would certainly explain the lack of alcohol. She smiled as she thought, "I can only imagine the scolding Molly gave them before the wedding."

"Bonjour! Bonjour!" cried a familiar nasal - French! She meant French - voice, "Iz 'o good to see you Vicktor!"

"Vicktor?" Hermione questioned, perking up at the thought that he might be present. She quickly turned to follow the sound of their voices.

"Thank you," replied a voice that Hermione happily labeled as Vicktor's, "Vit's a pleasure to ve here."

Hermione slid past another couple and then she saw him. He hadn't changed too much, still tall with his dark hair and even darker eyes. His accent somehow not as thick as she remembered it but still blatantly noticeable. She smiled a bit at this, wondering if he were to say her name if he would still butcher it.

Then, as though feeling the weight of her gaze, he turned and looked at her. For a moment his eyes were blank, as though he didn't recognize her, but then a grin formed on his face.  
>"...'ermione?"<p>

She stepped forward, for some reason feeling shy but nevertheless smiled. "Viktor, its so good to see you. How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to your letter."

He shrugged good-naturally, "That is alright. Vit is much better to see you in person."

"Most certainly. And Fleur I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you look," Hermione murmured, remembering to address the bride.

Fleur gave a soft smile, her eyes flicking back and forth between Hermione and Viktor for a moment before her smile grew just a tad, "Zat tis very kind. Merci. Now I be off. Good seeing you Viktor, 'Ermione."

The two bid the french bride farewell and she hurried off leaving the witch and wizard by themselves.

"It's really good seeing you Vicktor," Hermione told her - very good looking - friend, "How have you been?"

He looked into her eyes, and she felt a warm little flutter in her stomach. She loved the way he looked at her as though what she said mattered, unlike her friends who though she loved dearly didn't really seem to value what she said. "And you 'ermione." Oh gosh, he said her name so adorably. She felt her butterflies stir up a storm at that. "And you?"

She bit her lip, wondering if he was still nervous about his accent as he had been so many years ago at Hogwarts, "As good as one can be these days." She gave a wane smile at that. Indeed times, were not good. "But right now, I have to say I'm doing splendidly."

He nodded and then peered at her face a bit closer, "You look tired. 'ave you been getting sleep?"

Her smile brightened at his concern, "I've been doing well. But tell me, how has everything been since you last wrote?"

"The boys and I 'ave been doing vwell." Hermione bit her lips to fight back a chuckle as he referred to his Quidditch time affectionaly, "Vany people come to escape reality and vwatch our games. The manager vis very happy," he rolled his eyes at this and Hermione couldn't hold back her mirth. His money loving manager sounded like a handful. "Mama and papa 'ave been dong vwell also. They vwish to know how the _'lovely Hogvwarts girl 'as been doing_'."

He gave her a smirk as she grinned bashfully at the praise. It gave her a very nice feeling that her very attractive companion's parents had taking a liking to her from their one quick encounter at one of his Quidditch games.

"But," Viktor said, interrupting Hermione's musings, "I vwant to know 'ow you 'ave been? Things 'ave not been going vwell over here. Papa and mama make it very clear that you are vwelcome to stay vwith us."

"Thank you," Hermione murmured softly, absently reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, "and as much as I would like to visit I'm afraid I will have to wait on that."

His eyes were soft with understanding. "Vat is vwhat I try to tell Them. They are very...vwhat vis the vword? Ah ya, persistent."

This made Hermione chuckle and before she could respond she heard her name being called.

"Hermoine! There you are! What's been taking you so long - oh. Krum."

Hermione glared at Ron, and hissed, "Ronald behave."

Ron made no move to acknowledge her warning and starred down the Bulgarian wizard. Viktor spread his feet a little wider, getting comfortable as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked amused.

"Long time no see," Viktor greeted.

"Huh. Yea, long time."

"Ronald!"

Ron cleared his throat, shooting his friend a disgruntled glance. He seemed to see the threat in her eyes though so he asked somewhat amiably, "How have you been?"

"Very vwell, thank you. I 'ave just been telling Hermione that she really must come and visit me in Bulgaria," Viktor replied lightly, seemingly enjoying the show of Ron's fuming as the redhead's lips pressed into a thin, displeased line.

Hermione cringed. Really, why did her friend have to been so worked up whenever she even so much as mentioned Viktor? And now here he was making a fool out of himself.  
>He could bloody annoying sometimes, and this was a friend saying this.<p>

"Ronald," Hermione said, forcing her voice into something that she hoped sound calm and collected, "Where's Harry at?"

He shrugged, "Talking with Gin so I came to find you. Really Hermione let's go now. I'll take you for a spin about the dance floor?"

Hermione's jaw fell openly as he completely disregarded Viktor's presence, before she could properly scold him though Viktor spoke up, "Sorry but I 'ave already taken Hermione's next dance. If you vwill excuse us."

The Bulgarian wizard smoothly stepped forward, pushing the somewhat bewildered brunette forward lightly by pressing against the small of her back. Once on the dance floor he scooped her into his arms and began to twirl her across the floor.

Hermione, after a moment of having to compose herself, starred up blankly at Viktor before blushing. "I'm sorry," she murmured bashfully, looking down slightly in shame, "I don't know what came over him. He usually is much more behaved. Well, at least in these kinds of settings. And I really do apologize for his behavior. Putting you in such a position, he should be ashamed of himself. But I -"

"Really Hermione," he interrupted gently, "All vis good. You do not 'ave to apologize for something you did not do."

Hermione looked up at him as he spoke and saw the mirth in his eyes. She allowed herself to relax in his arms and enjoy herself.

And so they twirled about the floor, just enjoying each other's company. They had much to catch up on, true, but at the moment Hermione just enjoyed basking in his presence.

She couldn't deny that he was...well...very handsome. He didn't seem as tall as he did a few years ago, but then again she had grown.  
>He was still in top physical conditions, anyone could tell that just by looking at him, but feelings the muscles beneath her arms was bad either. Then there were his eyes, so dark that she could only call the color black.<p>

She could feel his gaze on her in return and wondered what his thoughts were. She could only hope they were positive.  
>Hermione then wondered if maybe, just maybe, he thought her just as good looking as she thought he was.<p>

"Hermione?"

"Yes Viktor?"

"Are you - is the Weasley boy - vwhat I mean to say vis..."

"Yes?" Hermione asked with amusement, eyebrows raised in expectation.

"Vwhat do you think of the Weasley boy?" he managed to choke out, sounding as nervous as the time he had asked her to the Yule ball. Was it only three years ago?

"Ron?" Hermione reaffirmed, "Goodness he's just a friend. And he can be a bloody annoying one at that sometimes. Why?"

He gave a faint smile. "Vwell I was wondering..."

"Hermione!"

The brunette groaned, "Speak of the devil."  
>She turned in Viktor's arms, to watch as her friend stalked forward towards them.<p>

"Hermione, we need to talk," Ronald huffed.

Said witch scrunched up her nose with displeasure, "Really Ron, can't it wait?"

"Indeed, vwe are dancing," Viktor added, earning a sneer from the red head.

"Stay out of it Krum," Ron leered, "What's between Hermione and I is none of your business."

The Bulgarian wizard straighten up to his full height, looming over the red head and said in a forced calm, "You are vwrong though. Vwhat vis important to Hermione vis important to me."

"And where do you get off thinking that you have any rights to be in her life? Hmm? Who's been here for the past three years with her? Who's been there to help her fight off evil? Who's been there to comfort her over the years? Oh that's right. Not. You!" Ronald hissed, making Hermione's jaw go slack in disbelief. This could really not have been happening.

Victor inclined in his in acknowledgement, "No, I 'ave not been there as I vwish I could be for Hermione. But I 'ave comforted through our letters. I 'ave helped give her advice on how to fight in your battles. I 'ave encouraged her when she felt lost and felt like she 'ad no one to go to." He gave the red head a steely glare and added, "Now that I am here, I do no plan to let her go so eazily. Do you understand?"

Ron glared up at the Bulgarian wizard and opened his mouth to say something when Hermione cut in.

"That is enough."

Both wizards froze at the icy calm in her voice, her hair hanging over her eyes to hide the fire that was present there.

"You have both crossed the line," she continued, voice still deceptively quiet, "Today is Fleur's wedding. A day that everyone is supposed to enjoy and here you two are bickering at the sight of each other. If you boys don't have something _nice_ to say, then don't say it at all. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to get something to drink."

Both boys could only watch as she walked away. Finally Viktor chased after her, leaving Ron alone in something that could be labeled as shock. Viktor almost felt bad for the boy. Hermione, though known to discipline her unruly friend, had not supported Ron as she had always done.

Granted, she had scolded _both_ wizards, but still, Ron did not like the way that he had been all but abandoned by his lovely friend.

Viktor on the other hand chased after Hermione who was clearly not heading to the refreshment table. He paused when they reached the front of the Weasley's house and watched her take a seat on the porch, the moonlight shining on her skin.

"Do you need something Viktor?" She asked softly, sounding tired.

He took this as approval to sit by her and took her hand, making her eyes look up into his.

He kissed her fingers gently, "I vwant to apologize. I vwas acting like a child. I should not 'ave gotten so upset."

"Viktor -" she began but he raised a finger to his lips and was happy to see she obliged as she fell silent.

"I admit, I vwas jealous. I did not like 'ow, vwhat is the vword? Possessive, yes. I did not like 'ow possessive he was of you. As though you were his toy that he was not willing to share.  
>I did not like that, for you are your own person and he should not try to control you. Also, vwhen he said I 'ave no place in your life, vwell, that did not make me 'appy either.<br>Vwill you please forgive me, Hermione?"

Hermione paused a moment, searching his eyes for any falsehoods and then smiled happily as she saw the honesty and the desire to be forgiven. How is it that eyes so black could be so warm and kind?

She chuckled lightly, "I suppose I may forgive you, but on one condition."

Viktor smiled back happily and relaxed, copying her position by leaning back again on his hands, their fingers brushing over one another's.

"Vwhat is the condition?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Hermione paused a moment, biting her lip and pretending to think about, "Well, I guess you could help me hide away from Ron for the rest of the night. He is never very apologetic and that can make it very hard to forgive his childish actions."

"I vwould be very happy to fulfill that condition." He murmured, bringing up her hand to once again kiss it, watching her face closely.

Hermione tried to hold his eyes but failed, instead look at the boards of the porch beneath them as her face quickly burned and her heart fluttered hopelessly at the simple gesture. She glanced up to see a smug smirk on her companion's face.

"Bloody smug, annoyingly tall, Quidditch lover," she thought, the list of bad qualities very short which only frustrated further. Even his accent which had first made her overwhelming irritated that she could not understand him clearly had quickly become endearing as she had gotten to know him over the course of their time together in her fourth year.

Now? Well now they were both older. She knew she had finally gotten some of her more troublesome features under control and he, well, he had by no means become less attractive.

She blinked, realizing she was starring at him and she blushed again, his smirk coming back in full force.

He didn't comment on it though, to which she was thankful, but his smirk said enough. It was also annoying how easily he flustered her emotions. Why was he able to do so? What made him so special?

"Hermione," he whispered, making her stop her questioning and her peek back up at him from under her lashes.

She smiled at him. He never seemed to have the same problems that she did and that was only making her more irritated. But...if she was so irritated, then why wasn't she angry? By now, if Ron had upset her with only half the number of things as Viktor at this point, her red headed friend would already be properly scolded.

"You are thinking again," he chuckled, snapping her attention back to reality, "Tell me vwhat is on your mind."

"You," she answered without thinking and gave herself a good mental slap. Really, what was she doing? She was the Golden Girl! Her brains that could work under so much pressure were what saved her friends and her own life numerous times, and now? Huh, now it seemed her brain was deciding to be uncooperative. Of all the times!

"Vwhat about me?" he asked, seemingly pleased with her answer.

"How come you don't seem flustered?" There goes her mouth, running off without her again.

"Flustered?" he asked his brow furrowed as he questioned this seemingly new word.

"Nervous or disconcerted. Unsettled."

He spoke slowly, pronouncing his words clearly, "You think I am not flustered?"

"Well, I am, I mean, you certainly seem calm and collected."

He grinned at that, "I am a professional at keeping my emotions under control when under pressure."

Hermione bit her lip. Had she not just reasoned earlier that she was also usually very good at keeping her emotions in check?

"I 'ave also had much practice with doing so," he continued as though reading her mind. Her eyes widened startled and he waved his hand dismissively, "It vwas 'ritten all over your face."

She scowled at him. At least now she could add mind reader to the his list of annoying traits.

He really his eyes, "Really 'ermione. I did not read your mind."

She raised her eyebrows, silently arguing his statement.

"I tell you the truth, it is 'ritten on your face," he insisted earning a huff of displeasure from his companion.

"But I must tell you," he continued after a pause, "even though I may not look it, you make me fluttered."

Hermione gave a soft smile and corrected gently, "Flustered."

"See? I cannot even talk straight!"

"That doesn't count," Hermione countered, "This is a language you have had to learn, of course you are going to stumble."

"Vwhen I am with you though, my accent gets thicker," he admitted reaching up to scratch behind his ear in an embarrassed manner. The movement made Hermione glance down to see that their hands were still clasped together. Thankfully her body didn't feel the need to blush though. She just felt a warm glow settle over her like a soft blanket.

"Really? But your pronunciation has improved so much."

He shrugged, "Still, I am not as precise vwhen I am with you." He cast a glance over at her and smiled, "I 'ad planned on not letting you know about that but you are very persistent."

"I'm very glad to here I am not the only one," Hermione admitted happily. She felt too comfortable with him at the moment to be embarrassed as she knew she would be later.

"And its pleases me to know I make you fluttered."

"_Flustered_ Viktor."

"Flustered."

After that, they talked. They talked about his Quidditch games - which for some reason wasn't as boring as when talking to Harry and Ron about it - and his life in Bulgaria. They talked about Hermione's life at Hogwarts and the challenges she had had to overcome with her friends.

They talked and when a subject could not come to mind over what to talk about they merely sat in silence. Enjoying on each other's company.

Somehow, Hermione noticed, they had come to be so that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, their hands clasped together between them. It truly was a pleasurable feeling to just bask in another's presence.

"Hermione," came a soft murmur.

Hermione turned obediently to the voice and was startled at the little distant between her face and Viktor's, leaving her to swallow thickly in anticipation as her tongue flicked out to lick her suddenly dry lips.

"You are beautiful," he whispered softly, a hand coming up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear only to leave his hand cupped against her cheek. Hermione leaned into the warmth of his large hand holding her face tenderly.  
>He leaned forward slowly, as though not to scare her off, and he rested his forehead against hers.<p>

His eyes searched hers, glowing with some emotion that Hermione was not sure she was ready to name, and he continued in the same quiet voice, "I am going to kiss you."

He started to bring his lips closer, but Hermione didn't want to wait anymore. She pressed her lips against his, her hands finding their own way to snake themselves around his neck.  
>An increasing warmth blossomed like a flower from her lips, spreading throughout her body so she felt a pleasurable burn. At that moment she just wanted to be close to him, she just felt happy.<p>

She lost herself in him, the taste of his lips, the smell that was purely him, the heat between them. She felt his one hand wrap around her waist, pulling her close, the other held her neck, fingers curling into her hair.

Finally they had to break apart, gasping for air. They smiled at each other and Hermione felt her heart melt a bit.

She had to admit, snogging Viktor was a very pleasurable activity.

Hermione realized she had somehow ended up in Viktor's lap and happily rested her head against his shoulder, his arms wrapping around her form.

"We should probably head back to the party now," Hermione murmured, realizing it was most likely late.

"Do vwe 'ave to?" was the reply as he ran his fingers through her hair, making her feel weak. She always melted like butter whenever anyone played with her hair.

She forced herself off his lap though and offered him a hand. He gave a disgruntled look at being asked to have to get up but he took her hand and hauled himself up, letting Hermione then proceed to lead him back to the party.

As they passed people smiled at them, broad smiles, knowing smiles, and smiles that Hermione could only call congratulatory smiles. She could feel face burning from all the attention.

She was a bookworm for a reason. The silent brains, the one that went undetected. The one that usually people turned away from instead of towards. Her social skills never had been that good... Yet there she was, walking hand in hand with the stunningly attractive Bulgarian Quidditch player.

Hermione glanced back at him to see him smiling, very pleased with himself. She looked back ahead and stopped at the furious expression on Ron's face.

"Where have you been?"

"Ron, you're not my caretaker. I don't have to tell you where I am every minute of the day," she told her friend.

His arms were crossed over his chest, feet stubbornly set apart, and eyebrows furrowed. His displeasure clear.

Viktor stepped up to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders possessively, tucking her into his side.

Hermione didn't protest, though she knew Viktor's behavior certainly didn't help the situation any. She suddenly felt the need for some firewhiskey.

Before she could open her mouth to say anything, though she had no idea what she would have said anyways, two redheads popped in from out of no where on either side of the youngest male Weasley.

"Hermione, Viktor!"  
>"Pleasure seeing you-"<br>"So glad you could join us!"

Hermione smiled. She certainly hadn't thought she would be _happy_ to see these two.

"Fred, George," Hermione greeted, a smile coming to her face.

"Well now-"  
>"We're very sorry-"<br>"But not really-"  
>"No, not really-"<br>"But we'll be taking-"  
>"Our dear baby brother now-"<br>"So if you'll excuse us-"  
>"We'll be leaving-"<br>"Goodbye!"  
>"Good seeing you!"<p>

The two then took a flabbergasted Ron and led him to who knows where. It was only once Ron realized that they were taking him away from Hermione did he start to struggle against his siblings.

Hermione's smile grew. No one was able to win against the twins unless their name was Molly. And even then total victory wasn't always achieved.

She looked up at Viktor to see him still looking at the spot the twins had been in.

"Vwhat just happened?" Viktor finally questioned. His confused face really was adorable.

Hermione grinned up at him, "I believe the twins just saved us."

"Vwhy vwould they do that? Are they not the troublemakers you mentioned in your letter?"

Hermione chuckled. "Payback. Ron ratted them out to Molly last week."

Viktor chuckled then looked out at the dance floor, stepping away from the young woman tucked under his arm so as to grab her hand, "Come. Let's dance."

Hermione beamed and happily followed him, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck while his slid around her waist.

Hermione was lost in his eyes, a soft smile curling her lips as her cheeks took on a rosy hue. This night was wonderful. She would have never thought that such an outcome would have been produced even if she had dreamed it, but she much more preferred this as to a dream.

If she had not had been watching Viktor's face so closely she wouldn't have seen the way the bright light in his eyes softened and how his beaming grin relaxed. She was watching though, and did not like the bittersweet smile that she was seeing.

It was all too reminiscent of fourth year. That day that he reminded her he was going to leave Hogwarts. The day she had to remember that she didn't get to keep him by her side.

And suddenly, she knew what he was about to say.

She hadn't realized that her gaze had strayed but her eyes snapped up to his face as her stomach clenched in a sickening manner, Her lips parted but no words came out, what could she say? Her eyes searched his, vainly hoping that she fantasy would not be taken away so quickly.

He shook his head, seeing the pained look on her face. "No 'ermione. Don't."

"But I just got you back," she managed, cursing herself for how weak she sounded.

He tugged her closer to him and she quickly buried her face into his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head tenderly and hated the way her eyes suddenly burned, making her swallow thickly.

"I vwill come back for you," he told her, his hand having come up to stroke her hair, "I vwill make it so vwe vwon't 'ave to leave one another anymore. Vwe vwill be together."

A bitter chuckle escaped her lips unbidden. "I don't even know if I'll live to see my next birthday."

He clutched her closer to him, as though he could protect her from her future in that moment but just keeping her in his arms. "That vwill not happen."

"But it might."

"It vwill **_not_**."

They stood there, holding each other. Words were not enough in the moment to comfort or console. They could not promise one another with such a risky future that they would be together forever. At the moment it seemed they were helpless.

"I vwill stay," Viktor declared, his voice aggressive as though daring her to challenge him.

Hermione shook her head though, "You have to go back Viktor. This isn't your war."

"It is if you are in it."

Hermione could only shake her head again. "No, you need to be with your family. You also have your team. There is more to your life then me, and I am not so a big a part of it that you should give up all the goodness you have."

Viktor groaned, "Don't say that. Maybe vwe 'ave not been together long, but 'ermione, I vwant to marry you. I vwant to see your face every morning. I vwant to hear your laughter. I vwant to learn everything about you. I do not vwant to leave your side. I vwant to be able to tell all the other scums that you are mine."

Hermione felt a tear trickle down her cheek and listened as Viktor continued, "I vwant you to meet vwith my parents officially. I vwant to meet _your_ parents. I vwant to grow old with you... I love you 'ermione."

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned quietly, "How do you know for sure that you will want me in a year from now? How -"

"Do you not feel the same?"

"...I didn't say that..."

Viktor gave a pleased smile, "That is how I know. I know because not only do you I love you, but you feel it too."

Hermione pulled back a bit so as to proper see his smug face, "You seem quite confident of yourself."

He shrugged, smirk still firmly in place.

"Well," Hermione murmured, "I know that I want to be with you. I want to kiss you. I want you to hold me. I the last thing I see at night and the first thing that greets me in the morning to be your face. I want us to live a happy life together...so I supposed that I love you too."

"You suppose?"

Hermione grinned, "I love you."

He leaned forward, his lips touching her. She let herself bask in this emotion. Feeling utterly blissful to have finally been able to label that nostalgic emotion that fluttered in her heart every time she saw his face. And when she said it to him, it only solidified the truth of how she felt.

He pulled back all to soon, leaving his forehead to rest against hers.

"I vwill be back for you," he told her solemnly.

Hermione reached up, her fingers brushing against his cheek lovingly. "I will be eagerly waiting."

He kissed her again and they danced the rest of the night away. Together, living in the present because the past was not nearly as bright and the future was too unknown to contemplate so they were more then content to do nothing more than be with each other in that moment.

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She looked around a moment and arched her back, stretching her arms over her head and enjoying the pleasurable feeling of loosening her muscles. Her groggy mind slowly waking up.<p>

She laid her head back against her pillow, remembering the enjoyable dream. How many years had it been since that day? It seemed just like yesterday but at the same time it seemed so long ago.

She got up to amble out of bed and paused looking at herself in the mirror a moment. She was in her prime, a hard working 25-year old witch pursuing a career as a highly respected healer.

She made her way to the kitchen, mostly letting her nose guide her to delicious smells.

She paused in the doorway for a moment an admired the man that she was proud to call her husband. Still a star Quidditch player, still tall, dark, and handsome, and still the man that held her heart in the palm of his hand.

She quickly went up to his side, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Good morning," she murmured sleepily.

Viktor quickly slid the omelet onto a plate and turned around to hold her in his arms, "Good morning. You're up early."

"Smelt breakfast."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Once or twice," she replied cheekily, beaming up at him.

He smiled, reaching up to stroke her cheek and then proceeded to kiss her lips, lingering as though to imprint the kiss to his memory.

When he pulled away he was greeted by the sight of his wife's stunning smile.

"I love you Viktor."

"And I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>** I hope you enjoyed. If so please review!**

**This is dedicated to my dear friend who helped me write this story and is the Ligase to my Okazaki fragments!**


End file.
